Thorns
by zulka
Summary: [Oneshot Tala x Julia]You have that confidence of someone who’s never been hurt in this life.


**Thorns**  
by: Angel del Silencio  
YuriyxJuliaxGarland

* * *

(Yuriy POV) 

It's not like I didn't know this was going to happen. After all I've come to the belief that I will never be able to hold on to happiness in my life. Perhaps I have been doomed to this cruel fate. But I'd rather not dwell on it.

I look at you. You're lying next to me but it's just the same as being in different worlds. Your back is to me and you're staring out into the window and to the falling rain. Brown silky strands falls on white fluffy pillows and I feel an ache start in my heart. We are miles apart aren't we Julia?

I take in a deep breath and exhale after a couple of minutes. "So?" my voice sounds like it usually does. Not exactly monotone but neither does it reveal what I feel. It's not like you don't know anyways.

"What?" your voice is resigned. Detached. It hurts. But that is something I'm not going to admit to you. Not now or ever for that matter. What would be the point? You're leaving anyways. He's coming to pick you up soon and I feel hatred flow through my veins. Of all the people you just had to choose him didn't you?

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? Or do you want _me_ to drive you to his house?" The bitterness of my voice is not lost on you. For a second I'm happy that I'm making you feel horrible inside. Maybe you'll be able to see one day how it is to be humiliated the way I have. The one person I trusted my life with is leaving me to go with someone who defeated me with two hands behind his back.

"Don't start right now. I'm not in the mood." It wasn't supposed to happen this way. You weren't supposed to go away. I look at you, wearing a black sweater and some worn light blue jeans. "Was it my fault?"

"Oh Yuriy please stop!" I hear it in your voice even though I don't see it. Tears. "Answer me."

You stand up abruptly and the slight warmth is gone. "What do you want to hear Yuriy?" your pretty face is scowling and I see your transparent tears but they don't fall. They never do fall do they? I haven't really seen you cry. You're strong like that aren't you? Or at least you pretend to me. You have that confidence of someone who's never been hurt in this life. Perhaps that was what attracted me to you in the beginning. I wanted to know if that confidence was real or fake.

It was neither. It was merely the person Julia was. You are confident and full of life, accepting life and letting go of past grievances. Your heart is not fragile though. It's strong and that is why I admire you, why I feel the way I do for you and why it pains me to lose you to someone who don't understand and appreciate you.

What are you to him after all but merely this conquest, a beautiful circus star and beyblader known throughout the world.

Without knowing how or why or when, I'm standing in front of you holding your face in my hands. "You…Julia…" but I turn away. Maybe it is better this way. It's what you want after all and I know enough to recognize it is better to let you go.

"Forget it." My voice is rough and cold and I feel you flinch. It is weird how you and I have this connection. But after today you won't be mine anymore, everything will be over.

(Julia POV)

I see him walk away, away from me …forever. Inside I break and scream for him to stay, for him not to leave. Why has he cast me out? Not even Thunder Pegasus can help me. No one can. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to think this way. He wasn't supposed to let me go! Dammit!

We've had so many fights because of Garland and your jealousy. Fights because you were insecure or you didn't trust me. But what more could I want with Garland when I have you?

I hear a car honk and I swallow the lump in my throat. What good will it do to cry now? I pick up my bag. I can't even give you a goodbye. I feel coldness coming from you. Why does it have to end like this? I descend the stairs with my mind in a fog and I'm surprised when I reach the bottom that I didn't fall. I think it would have been better if I did. Then you would have shown you cared. I open the door and step out.

Looking back I see you standing there at the bottom of the staircase. Waiting. With an impassive mask. Do you want me out that badly? Am I that much of a nuisance to you? Tears prick at the corners of my eyes but I won't let them fall. No. You, Yuriy Ivanov will never know how many tears have fallen due to you.

Without turning back around again I walk briskly to the black car with Garland waiting inside. But I want you to come and stop me. I want you to tell me not to go. To yell at me for being an idiot but the car starts and it moves away from my old home and you never appear. Damn you Yuriy.

(Garland POV)

I look at her from the corner of my eye and I can tell she is struggling with her emotions, trying to keep them in check so that I won't see her cry. I didn't miss the look of hatred Yuriy sent me. For a moment I was expecting him to come and take her away. But he didn't. Just like_ he _said he wouldn't.

To tell the truth I feel extremely guilty doing this. Because the simple fact is…I don't want Julia. I don't love her. It was just a plan he came up with. But I won't tell her. No. She'll be more heart broken if she knew that Raul planned all of this.

**

* * *

**

**---**

**A/N:** Hahaha. Bet you didn't expect that! Huh! Lol. I dunno where that last part came from. It just turned out this way. This whole one-shot went in a complete different direction than I wanted and expected. Anyways it was inspired by a line in the song "Every Rose Has It's Thorn". I love TalaxJuliaxGarland triangles simple because of the fact that I think Tala would resent the fact that Garland landed him in a coma. Yep.Thanks for reading

.angel.del.silencio.


End file.
